


This is UNIVERSTAR Halloween!

by elportalderealidades



Category: BT21, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: Llega Halloween al universo de BT21 y los ocho amigos se vuelcan en las preparaciones de la fiesta con un entusiasmo sin límites. Decoraciones de ultratumba, disfraces, "Truco o trato", historias de terror... ¡y muchos sustos! El primer Halloween de UNIVERSTAR BT21 como grupo promete estar lleno de sobresaltos y risas para todos sus miembros, desde el más valiente hasta el más asustadizo.





	This is UNIVERSTAR Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, viajeros!
> 
> Antes de nada, ¡feliz Halloween! ¿Os gusta esta terrorífica fiesta? En el Portal de Realidades la celebramos este año con un pequeño especial, protagonizado por nada menos que los adorables “hijos” de BTS: BT21. Este año, los ocho amigos, Tata, Van, RJ, Shooky, Cooky, Chimmy, Mang y Koya, se han volcado en la celebración de Halloween, que llevan todo el año esperando; especialmente Tata, ¡que presencia su primer Halloween en la Tierra! ¿Qué harán para celebrarlo? ¿De qué se disfrazarán? De lo que no hay duda, en cualquier caso, es de que se lo pasarán de miedo.
> 
> El Portal nos lleva brevemente al universo de BT21 para disfrutar con ellos de esta fecha tan señalada. ¡Allá vamos! ¿Truco o trato?

En el hogar de BT21 reinaba un gran alboroto. Sus habitantes, cuyas voces y gritos se oían desde el exterior, daban vueltas por toda la casa, buscando y colocando decoraciones por las paredes y el techo, marcando los pasillos cada dos pasos con pegatinas de colores y formas tétricas, adornando cada esquina con telarañas sintéticas mientras "This is Halloween" sonaba a todo volumen en los altavoces del salón.

Efectivamente: era la víspera de Halloween. Y todos estaban tan ilusionados por la proximidad de la fiesta que no cabían en sí de entusiasmo.

Una semana antes, los ocho se habían reunido en el salón de la casa. Se sentaron en los sillones y el sofá de la sala, dando saltos y soltando risitas que se detuvieron un instante antes de que exclamaran al unísono lo que todos estaban pensando:

—¡Llega Halloween!

La emoción era palpable en el ambiente. Pasaron varios minutos hablando sobre la forma en la que lo celebrarían, en cómo harían de aquel Halloween, el primero que pasaban los ocho juntos desde que se conocían y habían formado el grupo UNIVERSTAR BT21, el mejor que hubiesen vivido nunca. Hablaron de cómo decorarían la casa, de los juegos a los que jugarían, de los caramelos que conseguirían haciendo "Truco o trato", del miedo que pasarían...

Y, por supuesto, de los disfraces.

—Vamoos, ¡dinos de qué te vas a disfrazar, RJ!

RJ negó con la cabeza, dando la espalda a los curiosos Cooky y Shooky.

—No os lo puedo decir todavía. Es un secreto.

—Peroo...

—Eh, ¡buena idea! ¿Por qué no hacemos que sea una sorpresa? —propuso Mang—. Que cada uno prepare un disfraz y no se lo enseñe a nadie hasta la noche de Halloween.

—A mí me parece bien —aceptó Koya con una sonrisa.

—¡Suena estupendo! Ya veréis: mi disfraz será el mejor de todos —declaró Chimmy con entusiasmo, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

—¿Ah, sí? —Cooky parecía haber tomado aquella afirmación como un reto, lo que le hizo mostrar su característica expresión determinada—. Eso ya lo veremos. ¡No perderé!

Y Cooky abandonó corriendo la habitación, probablemente para empezar a preparar su disfraz.

Todos rieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, emocionados solo de pensar en lo mucho que iban a divertirse. Aquel sería un Halloween para recordar.

 

 

Volviendo al presente, una semana después de aquella reunión, ya había llegado la víspera de Halloween y todo estaba casi en su punto. La casa había adoptado un aire siniestro, decorada de arriba abajo con todo lujo de calabazas de pérfidas muecas, brujas colgantes, lápidas marmóreas y fantasmas de papel. Les había llevado días, pero su hogar, tan cálido y acogedor de ordinario, empezaba a cobrar por fin el aspecto escalofriante que buscaban.

Solo algunos de sus residentes no disfrutaban tanto de aquel ambiente como les habría gustado: Chimmy, Koya y Mang aún no sabían de qué disfrazarse.

El más inquieto de los tres era Chimmy. Dado que había asegurado una semana atrás que su disfraz sería el mejor de todos y todavía no tenía nada preparado, empezaba a temer no poder cumplir su palabra. Quería dar lo mejor de sí en ese Halloween, que tanto significaba para los ocho, y la idea de que pudiera estropearse por su culpa lo entristecía.

No obstante, y a pesar de su preocupación, Chimmy ayudaba con los preparativos como todos los demás, tratando de inspirarse mientras Mang y él decoraban el baño del piso superior. Chimmy había pensado en esconder unos tentáculos de plástico en el retrete —aparte de las decoraciones y los disfraces, varios de ellos planeaban dar algún que otro susto a lo largo del día—, mientras Mang, que se había contagiado de la ilusión general y además estaba nervioso, como su amigo, por no haber encontrado aún un disfraz que ponerse esa tarde, no paraba quieto.

Mang se pasaba el día bailando normalmente, pero aquello estaba fuera de lo común. Mientras daba vueltas por el baño, colgando telarañas y esparciendo pequeños insectos de plástico por doquier, los movimientos de breakdance del bailarín lo llevaron a chocarse sin querer contra Chimmy, que salió disparado y se golpeó, al caer, contra el soporte del papel higiénico que había junto al retrete.

—¡Au!

—¡Perdón, Chimmy! ¿Estás bien?

Chimmy asintió, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el impacto había sacado el papel higiénico del soporte, esparciéndolo sobre su cabeza. Abrió mucho los ojos, una idea encendiéndose súbita en su mente.

—¡Mang, eres un genio! ¡Te falta un tornillo, pero eres un genio!

Mang ladeó la cabeza, confuso, pero Chimmy no le dio explicaciones. Se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo del baño, gritando un rápido "¡Gracias!" mientras se marchaba, dejando a su desconcertado amigo solo en el baño.

No obstante, este no tardó en olvidar su desconcierto, concentrado en una idea que le había venido a la mente gracias a las últimas palabras de Chimmy. "Un tornillo, ¿eh?..."

En otra parte de la casa, Cooky y RJ colocaban los últimos adornos de Halloween por el salón. Cerca de ellos, dispuestos a ayudarles si era necesario, estaban Tata y Van, que contemplaban los resultados de su duro trabajo en la última semana con impaciencia y curiosidad.

—Esta es la primera vez que celebras Halloween, ¿verdad, Tata? —inquirió RJ mientras ayudaba a Cooky a transportar un gran ataúd falso a través de la sala.

—¡Sí! En mi planeta no hacemos estas cosas.

—¿Te refieres al Planeta BT? —preguntó Cooky, dejando el ataúd en su lugar correspondiente.

—No, a Marte.

—¿Ha sido eso sarcasmo? ¡Cuánto has aprendido, Tata! —se burló Cooky, fingiendo enjugarse una lágrima—. Crecen tan deprisa...

—¡Muy gracioso!

—También es tu primer Halloween, ¿verdad, Van? —continuó RJ, dirigiéndose a su compañero robot, que asintió con un breve pitido. Sonrió—. Te encantará, ya lo verás. Es muy divertido.

—Aunque tú seguro que te asustas más que nadie —le chinchó Cooky, riendo.

Los otros tres rieron también, sabiendo que eso era probablemente cierto. Mientras, el ataúd que habían estado portando había quedado colocado en una esquina, y todos estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no repararon en cómo se habría con un suave chirrido. Dentro, Koya acababa de despertar de una de sus largas siestas —o "reflexiones", como a él le gustaba llamarlas—, y la inspiración que le había proporcionado verse despertar en ese espacio oscuro y sobrecogedor dibujaba ahora una pequeña sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

 

 

Horas después, cuando todo estaba listo y los ocho amigos se encontraban dispersos por la casa, pasando el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de disfrazarse, Shooky entró en el salón acompañado de cuatro de sus congéneres, a los que había invitado a pasar el rato. Una vez estuvieron todos, los cinco formaron un pequeño corro y Shooky les contó su plan, despertando risitas y asentimientos de aprobación en el grupo.

Una vez quedó todo claro, Shooky cogió la cámara que había tomado prestada a Cooky y la colocó sobre la televisión de la sala, riendo con anticipación. Aquel iba a ser el mejor susto de Halloween de todos. ¡Nadie le ganaba en hacer trastadas!

—¿Estáis listos?

Sus amigos asintieron y se pusieron en formación. Se colocaron todos en torre, unos sobre otros, y cogieron varias hojas de plantas para crear más efecto, incluido Shooky, que se situó en la cima. Luego se escondieron detrás de unas cortinas y esperaron.

Fueron asustando a todos los habitantes de la casa. Primero asustaron a Chimmy y a Cooky, que descansaban de los preparativos jugando a videojuegos —aunque Cooky enseguida se puso a reír, aprobando la estrategia de su compañero de bromas—; luego a Van y Koya, a Mang y a RJ... El que más afectado quedó de todos fue este último, que gritó con fuerza y se encogió en el suelo junto al sofá, temblando de miedo. Los bromistas rieron con ganas en cada susto, encantados con el éxito de su plan.

Pero Shooky tendría que haber previsto que aquello tendría consecuencias. Tras asustar a todos, mientras estaba sentado en el sofá riendo aún por su propia idea, sintió de repente que el cojín en el que estaba se movía y lo catapultaba hasta el techo, dejándole apenas un instante para chillar. Debajo del cojín, entre los muelles del asiento, Tata sonreía con su metamorfoseado brazo aún alzado en el aire.

A partir de ese momento, los gritos de terror y las risas resonaron por toda la casa. No había ningún lugar seguro, cada rincón convertido en un posible escondrijo de los escalofriantes objetos de decoración que los ocho amigos usaban para espantarse los unos a los otros. Todos acabaron uniéndose a aquel juego, e incluso Koya, que había planeado "reflexionar" hasta la tarde para reunir fuerzas, tuvo que participar para evitar que se le cayeran las orejas del susto cada vez que alguien lo elegía como víctima.

Más tarde, casi al atardecer, los siete amigos se reunieron en el salón, ya con sus disfraces puestos y completamente preparados para la fiesta. Todos dejaron escapar exclamaciones de asombro al ver por fin, después de tanta expectación, el atuendo de los demás, cada uno diferente y único en sí mismo.

—¡Chimmy, una momia! Creo que ya sé de dónde sacaste la inspiración —exclamo Mang, riendo con asombro.

Chimmy sonrió orgulloso, exhibiendo el complejo atavío de papel higiénico que envolvía su cuerpo mientras su amigo —que se había disfrazado del monstruo de Frankenstein— daba vueltas a su alrededor para verlo mejor.

—¿Verdad que es chulo? Ya veréis: voy a ser el más terrorífico de todos nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Shooky, vestido con una sábana blanca que lo cubría entero a excepción del rostro, y que lo identificaba como un espíritu del más allá, dio un salto en el sofá, donde estaba sentado con Cooky—. ¡Me da a mí que no! Si ya os he asustado tanto antes, imaginad ahora, con este disfraz...

—Quieres decir con ese disfraz de sábana paranormal —apuntó Tata burlonamente.

—Pues... ¡Eh, que soy un fantasma!

—Ya sabemos que lo eres, pero para eso no te hace falta un disfraz~

—¡Oye!

—¿De qué te has disfrazado tú, Tata? —preguntó Chimmy, tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.

Tata mostró la amplia capa negra que le rodeaba los hombros, y cuyo cuello, alto y puntiagudo, le daba una imagen elegante y tétrica.

—Soy el conde Drácula.

—Ah, ¿como el de la película que viste el otro día? —inquirió Cooky.

—Es verdad, estabas muy impresionado con ella.

Tata asintió, satisfecho con su elección de disfraz.

—Vaya, entonces somos parecidos —observó Koya con una apacible sonrisa, enseñando sus alas de murciélago y los cuernos que asomaban a ambos lados de sus orejas.

—Pero tú eres un... ¿murciélago? ¿Un vampiro?... ¿Un demonio?

—Hum, quería ser un vampiro, pero cada uno puede imaginar lo que prefiera —repuso Koya con su acostumbrada filosofía.

El siguiente en ocupar el centro de atención fue Cooky, que llevaba un traje de cuerpo entero que lo cubría con la silueta de un esqueleto. Todos le preguntaron por qué había hecho esa elección, estando, como lo estaba siempre, tan obsesionado con sus músculos. Cooky les explicó que esa era precisamente la razón: mostrar lo que había debajo de su piel, y debajo de los músculos, resultaría aterrador no solo para los demás, sino también para sí mismo, y así Halloween sería el doble de divertido.

—Eso déjanoslo a nosotros, Cooky —replicó Chimmy—. Estoy seguro de que al final de la noche tendrás tanto miedo que me suplicarás que duerma contigo.

—Ya lo veremos. —Cooky enarcó una ceja, en un gesto de desafío propio de él.

—Chicos, creo que estamos obviando lo más importante —intervino Mang, girándose hacia uno de sus amigos.

Todos lo hicieron. De un momento a otro, RJ, disfrazado con una túnica negra que le daba un aspecto lóbrego y oscuro y una amenazadora guadaña en una mano, se convirtió en el blanco de todas las miradas. El observado se ocultó un poco más el rostro con la capucha de su túnica, intentando esconderse de los numerosos pares de ojos que lo miraban; pero consiguió el efecto contrario: su semblante, amigable por lo general, se sumió en sombras, haciendo que todos sintieran un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¡Qué buen disfraz! —exclamó Tata, admirando la imponente figura de la Parca en la que el inofensivo RJ se había transformado.

—Tú sí que vas a ser el más terrorífico de todo el vecindario, RJ —convino Mang, dando una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, que sonreía azorado.

—¿Del vecindario? —preguntó Tata, confuso.

Los demás se miraron entre sí un segundo.

—Umm, claro. ¿Adónde vamos a ir si no?

—Nosotros no vamos a hacer "Truco o trato" por el vecindario.

—Pero...

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido fuera, en el jardín delantero, y todos salvo Tata corrieron a las ventanas que ver qué estaba pasando. En el exterior de la casa, estacionado en la carretera, un deslumbrante Van los esperaba en su forma de viaje, la más grande de todas. El imponente robot espacial brillaba con una luminosidad extraña y fantasmagórica, como si él también hubiera querido participar en la festividad.

—¡Ohhh! —exclamaron todos, impresionados.

Tata fue el primero en salir, alargando las extremidades para cruzar el jardín en un par de pasos y subirse a la cabeza de Van en otro. Los demás lo siguieron hasta la entrada de la casa y lo contemplaron desde el suelo, llenos de curiosidad y anticipación. Tata sonrió y levantó el pulgar hacia sus amigos.

—¡Todos a bordo! ¡Esta noche haremos "Truco o trato" por todo el mundo!

 

 

Los ocho miembros de UNIVERSTAR BT21, efectivamente, recorrieron el mundo aquella noche. Sentados sobre Van, que podía recorrer largas distancias en muy poco tiempo, viajaron por todo el globo, desafiando al reloj para llegar a tiempo de pasar la noche en todas partes, a pesar de las diferencias horarias. Comenzaron por el este y fueron avanzando hacia el oeste, parando en las ciudades más emblemáticas y los pueblos más pequeños, en todo lugar donde se celebrara la terrorífica fiesta. Como si de ocho espeluznantes Santa Claus se trataran, llamaron a todas las puertas del mundo en una sola noche, gritando "¡Truco o trato!" con la misma ilusión en todas partes. Y consiguieron, por supuesto, muchísimos caramelos y dulces, tantos que apenas cupieron todos en el gran depósito del gigantesco robot.

Cuando regresaron por fin a casa, después del Halloween más intenso de sus vidas, era de noche de nuevo, la noche del primer día de noviembre. En su ausencia había pasado un día entero, pero aún no estaban cansados. Aún faltaba lo más importante, lo esencial de una buena noche de Halloween (a esas alturas, Día de Muertos o Día de Todos los Santos en muchos países): las historias de terror.

Dejaron los incontables caramelos en la despensa de la casa y se reunieron todos juntos en el salón, donde apagaron las luces e hicieron un corro, en el centro del cual se colocaron por turnos para contar los relatos más espeluznantes que conocían. Así, uno a uno, fueron sentándose en el centro del círculo, iluminando sus rasgos con una linterna que creaba sombras sobrecogedoras bajo sus ojos mientras sus compañeros se abrazaban entre sí y se encogían de miedo en las peores partes de cada narración.

El pequeño Shooky era el más afectado por las historias, y su redondo rostro se contorsionaba en una expresión de horror cada vez que un relato llegaba a su inevitable final. Entonces llegó su turno de hablar, y tembló visiblemente al contar la terrible historia del brick de leche derramado sin previo aviso en un callejón oscuro —cosa que tenía poco sentido, pero que los demás fingieron que les parecía espantoso—. Cuando llegó al final, se asustó tanto a sí mismo que empezó a gritar y a dar vueltas por la habitación, y sus amigos rieron con disimulo, secretamente agradecidos por aquel respiro entre tantos sustos y sobresaltos.

Poco después, decidieron acostarse por fin. Apagaron las luces y se echaron a dormir allí mismo, en el salón, con las mantas y cojines que habían cogido para escuchar las historias. No tardaron mucho en conciliar el sueño, a pesar de todo: la noche había sido larga, y pronto Cooky cayó rendido en el sofá, con un asustado Chimmy acurrucado contra él; Koya y Mang, tendidos en un mullido cojín —que Koya no había dudado en compartir— frente a la televisión, y Tata, apoyado en un Van no operativo sobre el suelo, con RJ y Shooky envueltos en sus largos brazos.

Tata fue el último en sucumbir al cansancio. Observó durante un rato a sus compañeros dormidos a través de la oscuridad, pensando en todo lo que habían vivido desde que se conocían y en todo lo que les quedaba por ver juntos aún.

Después sonrió tiernamente y cerró los ojos por fin. Y, aunque ese día habían reinado las pesadillas y las apariciones, él solo tuvo sueños agradables, arropado por el amor de sus seres más queridos.


End file.
